


Lost - a Kurbastian story

by reality_freak



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Jock!Kurt, Light BDSM, Nerd!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_freak/pseuds/reality_freak
Summary: Sebastian: nerdy geek who is shy, unpopular, and spends his time either alone or with his only friend, Hunter. Bullied for being gay and on top of it all, has panic attacks when he’s scared, anxious and overwhelmed.Kurt: jock who is bold, very popular, and spends his time with his friends from glee club or from the football team. He’s gay but doesn’t let anyone make fun of him for it and on top of that, the popularity has gone to his ego.I’m bad at summary... oh well.





	Lost - a Kurbastian story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Hope you like.

Sebastian sat on the bench in the locker room at lunch reading his flash comics, like he did every day. Hunter, the only person who actually likes him, is always in the library doing schoolwork during this time, and it’s not like anyone else would want him to sit with them. And besides, no one ever comes in here at lunch.

_Slam!_

A locker slammed shut, which was weird because no one came into the locker room since lunch started, meaning some jock had been in here for fifteen minutes with Sebastian.

He jumped up and spun towards where he heard the sound, dropping his comic book in the process, only to see Kurt Hummel—of all people—striding over to him with that signature smirk of his.

”Well, well, what do we have here?” he drawled, pulling his red letterman’s jacket off his shoulders. His shirt was tight, showing off his muscled biceps.

Immediately, Sebastian rushed to gather his things. “S- sorry! I- I didn’t know anyone else was in here. I’ll just-“

He was cut off when suddenly Kurt—when did he get so close?—grabbed both his wrists and pushed him against the lockers. Kurt stepped closer, pressing their torsos together and the older’s leg between Sebastian’s.

Kurt’s never spoken two words to him, and now he has him pinned for no reason? Why? It’s not like either of them has done anything to cause the other anger.

”Leaving? Now? I just got here.” The jock faked a pout that quickly melted into a smirk. “I was hoping we could stay and... talk.” Kurt’s hand let go of the yonger’s left wrist to slowly card through the latter’s hair. 

Oh god, Kurt was gonna beat him up wasn’t he? Panic started to rise in Sebastian’s chest as his breathing became more uneven and faster. “P- please l- let me go,” I stuttered with tears beginning to well in my eyes.

Kurt tilted his head to the side. “Why? Little Sebby wants to go hide in another bathroom to read comic books and eat lunch?” Why did he have to be mean about it? And how does he know Sebastian’s name? And why’d he give him a nickname?

Sebastian’s heart was hammering against his rib cage now, and his breathing was now audible and ragged. “P- p- please l- let me g- g- go,” I repeated, turning my head in an effort to hide the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Kurt unfortunately saw the tears in his eyes and instantly stepped back and let go of his wrists and face. Sebastian took the opportunity to run as fast as he could out of the locker room, forgetting about his lunch and his food.

He didn’t know how to feel about the fact the Kurt saw him cry, but he couldn’t care about that right now. He had to find Hunter. He ran to the library with tears streaming down his face.

Hunter was in the corner of the room, which besides them and the old librarian was completely empty. Hunter looked up at the sound of Sebastian’s heavy breathing and rushed over to his friend. Knowing exactly what to do, as they’ve been friends since kindergarten, Hunter took him to the bathroom closest to the library for some privacy.

He sat the younger boy on a closed toilet and kneeled in front of him. “Hey! Hey, it’s okay now, Bas.” He grabbed the panicking boy’s hand and brought it to his chest. “Bas, Bas copy my breathing. Okay, copy my breathing.”

Sebastian did as he was told as best he could. Once he calmed down enough, Sebastian tried to explain everything that just happened.

”Thank you for helping me.”

”Of course.”

**Meanwhile:**

Kurt stared at the boy as he ran out the locker room. He always came to the locker room at lunch ever since he found out that Sebastian did as well. Only he’s never shown himself until today. 

He should’ve seen the signs sooner. He used to get panic attacks after his mom died. But he was to wrapped up in the hope of taking his crush’s virginity to notice the shaking and rough breathing until it was too late. Until he made the boy cry.

He looked down at the bench at Sebastian’s things—a lunchbox with a half eaten sandwich, a fallen Flash comic book, and a red hoodie. Might as well find a way to give these back.

Kurt walked down the hall to Sebastian’s locker. He slipped the book through the slits in the metal door and decided to just put the bag and hoodie on the floor in front of his locker.

When he stood, he saw a note taped to his locker in Karophsky’s handwriting. “ **Fag**.” Kurt growled. He hates that word. And to know that it being used against the boy he likes...

He ripped the note off the locker just as the bell ringed, signaling the end of lunch and teenagers came out to walk the halls.

 

Idk if this is good, comment or something if you’d like another chapter.


End file.
